


I Don't Have To Imagine

by theGirlNightwing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/pseuds/theGirlNightwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jdotlaw: fruit of my loins</p><p>Tomjemmings: ew</p><p>Jdotlaw: ew urself</p><p>Lagayette: don’t talk to ur loin fruit like that jonathan</p><p>Mamjer: loin fruit</p><p>Tomjemmings: don’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have To Imagine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).



> Hey all im posting this for my friend who couldn't wait the two days to get her invite - she's going to go by artofcreation if she can, ill let you know if she changes her mind.  
> these are her notes tho:  
> "So, kookookarli, the author of 177(6) has mentioned in asks that sometimes Aaron struggles with loving Dori because he can't remember everything, so I thought I'd try my hand at the chat format with that"  
>   
> EDIT: karli gave up and couldnt wait long enough for the second acct. this is actually by her (kookookarli) but she told me not to take it down. her pseud is artofcreation tho  
>   
> (ps i rp as doriber and you all should follow the rp tumblrs we're gr9)  
> 

Adotfightme: B U R R

Colderthancold: alexander

Adotfightme: GUESS WHAT WE HAVEN’T DONE IN A WHILE

Angelsky: what haven’t we done in a while, alexander

Adotfightme: WE HAVE NOT DRAGGED BURR FOR MONTHS

Adotfightme: WE ALWAYS SCHEDULED TIME TO DRAG TOMMY

Adotfightme: AND BURR GOT PUSHED TO THE WAYSIDE

Adotfightme: AND NOW WE CAN’T DRAG TOMMY ANYMORE BC HE IS OUR SON

Tomjemmings: I am not ur son

Adotfightme: F I G H T ME JEFFERSON

Tomjemmings: u can’t fight ur son

Adotfightme: OH HO HO SO NOW UR MY SON WHEN IT’S CONVENIENT

Doriber: Aaron hasn’t done anything worth dragging

Tailorsoldierspy: Neither has my boyfriend

Adotfightme: that might be true for this life

Adotfightme: but wanna know what it doesn’t cover

Adotfightme: THEIR PAST LIVES

Doriber: aaron doesn’t remember

Tomjemmings: me remembering is why i’m ur son

Morelikedamnilton: my child

Elamistress: my offspring

Jdotlaw: fruit of my loins

Tomjemmings: ew

Jdotlaw: ew urself

Lagayette: don’t talk to ur loin fruit like that jonathan

Mamjer: loin fruit

Tomjemmings: don’t

Mamjer: @tomjemmings ur now listed in my phone as loin fruit

Tomjemmings: pls no

Mamjer: too late

Adotfightme: IGNORE THE LOIN FRUIT WE MUST DRAG BURR

Colderthancold: No we musn’t

Adotfightme: give me one good reason

Colderthancold: because we’re friends

Adotfightme: burr u killed me

Colderthancold: i’m ur son’s awkward uncle

Tomjemmings: no ur not

Colderthancold: the other son

Colderthancold has added Septhuitneuf to 177(6)

Colderthancold: This one

Septhuitneuf: hello

Adotfightme: we are dragging ur uncle

Septhuitneuf: ayayron?

Jdotlaw: yes, that one

Septhuitneuf: why he is like an innocent sunflower who has done nothing wrong ever

Doriber: the kid agrees with me alex u can’t fight me on this

Adotfightme: i will fight anyone on anything

Elamistress: S T O P

Adotfightme: F I N E

Adotfightme: BUT ARE WE SERIOUSLY JUST GOING TO IGNORE BURR’S SEVERAL MISTAKES

Colderthancold: THAT’S NOT EVEN MY NAME

Adotfightme: But it WAS

Adotfightme: AND SINCE WE’RE DRAGGING YOU ON YOUR PAST LIFE

Adotfightme: IMMA FUCKIGN CALL U BURR

Tailorsoldierspy: okay but seriously alex this is overly incensed even for u who hurt u today

Adotfightme: THAT FUCKER JACKSON

Morelikedamnilton: I thought we had people in charge of keeping u guys on separate sides of campus at all times

Lagayette: we do

Adotfightme: wtfthefuck

Elamistress: Yeah, your secret service is supposed to take care of that

Adotfightme: do u not trust me

Tailorsoldierspy: no

Mamjer: Alex, I consider you a friend, but if simply running into the man is enough to make you want to tear into one of your best friends for their past mistakes which they don’t remember, then no, I don’t trust you

Adotfightme: I hate it because you make sense

Mamjer: :-)

Angelsky: do u feel better now

Adotfightme: N O

Doriber: are u still feeling the need to rip my husband into metaphorical pieces

Adotfightme: y e s

Lagayette: why tho

Adotfightme: anger

Lagayette: why is burr ur chosen channel

Adotfightme: bc his chin is right about my face and he has this weird little hair on the bottom of his chin that whenever i try to pull he waves my hands away

Colderthancold: that’s what ur trying to do

Doriber: wait u guys are together

Adotfightme: yes, we’re in the rec room 

Jdotlaw: is this why people get confused about our relationships

Angelsky: okay but like in their defense at one point alex just randomly kissed tommy to say goodbye and since then platonic kissing has become a ~*~thing~*~ so i can understand how that’s confusing

Mamjer: we are all weirdly affectionate as a group

Adotfightme: whatever

Adotfightme: WILL PEOPLE JOIN ME IN THE BURR-ROASTING OR NOT

Mamjer: f i n e

Colderthancold: i don’t deserve this

Doriber: no, u really don’t

Colderthancold: <3 

Doriber: <3 <3

Adotfightme: DISGUSTING

Elamistress: <3

Adotfightme: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Colderthancold: …

Adotfightme: BURR KILLED ME

Morelikedamnilton: we know

Adotfightme: HE RAN FOR PRESIDENT AND LOST

Tomjemmings: this isn’t new

Adotfightme: HE TRIED TO WORK FOR GWASH BUT GWASH WAS NOT FOND OF HIM

Lagayette: lol

Adotfightme: HE LIT HIMSELF ON FIRE TRYING TO LIGHT A CANDLE WITH GUNPOWDER

Jdotlaw: #lit

Adotfightme: He tried to fight bedbugs and l o s t

Colderthancold: I didn’t lose

Adotfightme: notice how he doesn’t deny fighting the bed bugs

Adotfightme: he had an umbrella with a knife in it that he lost

Adotifghtme: there’s a book written by his sexcapades

Adotfightme: he sired children with a mistress

Tailorsoldierspy: where are u getting these facts

Adotfightme: HISTORY

Angelsky: alex u were already dead at this point

Adotfightme: h i s t o r y

Adotfightme: @colderthancold stop poking me you know my neck is ticklish

Colderthancold: stop roasting me

Adotfightme: n e v e r

Adotfightme: he once spent the modern equivalent of $40 on a coconut “like an ass”

Adotfightme: he tried to take over mexico

Adotfightme: his wife divorced him for stealing her money

Adotfightme: he was tried for treason

Morelikedamnilton: ur just salty about that bc u were never tried for treason

Tomjemmings: why would u want to be tried for treason

Mamjer: you were almost tried for treason kind of bc u kno speculation

Tomjemmings: #reynoldspamphlet

Elamistress: ew

Angelsky: but the difference is burr actually was

Adotfightme: i never reached the cool level of being that level of a wanted criminal

Septhuitnuef: dad there’s nothing cool about being a wanted criminal

Lagayette: i’m agreeing with phil on this one

Adotfightme: omg gilbert u don’t need to do that

Lagayette: it’s paul

Adotfightme: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette same difference

Doriber: why do u kno that

Tailorsoldierspy: do u not

Doriber: why would I

Tailorsoldierspy: because it’s their name

Doriber: wtf

Angelsky: did u seriously not know this

Doriber: no why are that many names necessary

Elamistress: r o y a l t y

Doriber: @lagayette what

Adotfightme: guys burr’s not talking to me i think i hurt his feelings

Tailorsoldierspy: i wonder why

Doriber: how’d u feel if someone pointed out at least half of ur past mistakes alex 

Adotfightme: well considering i do that myself at least three times a day i don’t have to imagine

Mamjer: omg

Jdotlaw: bbydoll u don’t need to do that to urself

Doriber: WE’RE COMFORTING MY HUSBAND HERE JONATHAN

Jdotlaw: MY BOYFRIEND IS ALSO IN EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL PAIN THEODOSIA

Doriber: it’s theodora to u johnny-boy

Jdotlaw: well excuse me

Doriber: @adotfightme leave and go back to the dorm hell from whence u came so i can properly comfort aaron

Elamistress: Don’t make out in the rec it’s a public space

Doriber: why do u assume that’s what i’m going to do

Elamistress: idk i just felt like it’d be nice to have that reminder tbh

Doriber: point


End file.
